1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a test circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus often tests whether the storage of data is being properly implemented.
In many cases, such a test process requires a relatively lengthy period of time. Shortening the test time period may improve the yield of a product. A parallel test mode may be used to shorten the test time period.
A parallel test mode is defined as a testing scheme during which a plurality of bits data are processed at a time during a write operation and output during a read operation.